


How long would it last

by Lady_Frostwave



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Frostwave/pseuds/Lady_Frostwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave is in a tough situation but with all the lies who can he trust</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The crash

CHAPTER 1  
Shockwave didn't know what he was doing. But nothing made scene at this point. He was in love with an autobot but of course this was never going to work out he knew he'd be found out soon enough. He also knew that agent Blurr was not in love with him not the real him.  
That hurt Shockwave. 

This was going to be it once they went on the holiday ship with Sentinel Prime that is where he would meet up with Soundwave and show is true self.

\----------------------------------------------------

Blurr got up bright and early he but on his armour. This was it he was going to tell Longarm how he felt. He decided to ignore the negative voice in his head telling him he was wasting his time. He had know Longarm for a few years now and had been in love with him since they first met.  
He could honestly say that he was not looking forward to this holiday. Sure he'd have Longarm and one or two of the bots from optimus's team but Sentinel and Cliffjumper were irritating  jetstorm and jetfire were okay but always obey orders no matter what. Which made them sometimes a little hard to trust. Jazz was coming too he was decent.

He packed his stuff and made his way to the ship landing point.

\-----------------------------------------------------  
Shockwave was sitting in his seat he was waiting for Blurr no Longarm was waiting for Blurr. He told him  that he would sit next to him during there journey. The thought still lingered in Shockwaves head that this was the last time he would see Blurr. Though Shockwave had been able to always keep his emotions in check but when it came to Blurr he was an emotional wreck. The thought of never seeing Blurr again made him sad, But there was nothing he could do about it Blurr would never like the real him. All thoughts on that subject disappeared as the blue agent walked in.

"hello sir" he said smiling as he sat down next to Longarm.

"hello agent Blurr" he said returning a smile.

"Are we the only ones on the ship?" Blurr asked putting his bag under his chair.

"No Sentinel is in talking to the pilot and Jetstorm and Jetfire are with him." replied Longarm.

"What about Optimus's team?" asked Blurr.

"There putting stuff in storage room, we are waiting on Cliffjumper as per usual" Longarm sighed. Shockwave didn't hate the mech but he was irritating. He most definitely had a crush on Longarm and was hardly the smartest agent. Optimus and his team walked in. 

"hey Longarm and Blurr!" Said Bee sitting In front of them next to Prowl who just nodded a simple "hello". "hello Longarm and agent Blurr" said Optimus . Ratchet seemed to be arguing with bulkhead. Jazz was listening to music.

"hello everybody" said Blurr and Longarm.

Sentinel walked into the room with Jetstorm and Jetfire following behind him.  
"Everybody settle down we will be at the holiday destination in a few hours" 

\-----------------------------------------------

5 hours had past. Thankfully Shockwave didn't get much time to think negative thoughts  
because Blurr and him had been talking For that long. As they were talking the lights suddenly went out.

"huh What's going on?!" Snapped Sentinel.

"WE HAVE ENGINE FAILURE WE ARE GOING TO CRASH LAND" Shouted the pilot over the speaker, "BUCKLE UP AND HOLD ON"

As he finished there was an flash. Everything went blank.

\--------------------------------------


	2. Suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a few more chapters it is still a working progress :D

Shockwave woke up still in his Longarm disguise. He could smell smoke.

"IS EVERYBODY ALIVE?" He heard Sentinel shout.

Longarm was too busy looking for Blurr. Who was right beside him. 

"Blurr are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine sir thank you" he replied," Sir Have you received any injuries?"

"No I'm fine" replied Longarm standing up.  
\----------------------------------------------------

Once they had checked for finished checking for injuries the only person who had any injuries was the pilot. The ship was in tact but I wasn't flying anywhere soon.

"Are we even on the right planet?" asked Bee.

"We are but its not a charted part of the planet." Said Sentinel.

"It also appears we are out of contact reach with cybertron" said Longarm. 

" Everybody scout out nearby, we need to map our nearby areas." ordered Sentinel, "in groups of two."

Longarm and Blurr set off to the west. The planet was mainly thick jungle with trees towering over above them The climate was hot. The planet was quite an extraordinary sight. Blurr was nervous but not because of the fact the ship they where on crashed and they had no way to contact cybertron. No, he was nervous because he wasn't sure if he was really going to be able to tell Longarm how he really felt.

"Are you okay Blurr?" asked Longarm.

"Yes sir just thinking" mumbled Blurr embarrassed that Longarm had noticed how nervous he was.

Shockwave could tell that Blurr was lying he only ever talked slow when he wasn't happy but Shockwave just presumed it was because of this crappy holiday. If only there was a way he could cheer him up.

\--------------------------------------

Jazz and Prowl where having no luck they only found more wildlife.

"hmm interesting" muttered Prowl.

" What?" Asked Jazz.

" Just admiring the Wildlife creatures" he said pointing to what looked like a giant butterfly in the sky.

"It is a very primitive planet" said Jazz ,"well all except the small part in a far off area that we were meant to go to"

"I think I prefer it here" said Prowl.

"I knew you would" said Jazz smiling.

\--------------------------------------

Sentinel paced around. He was getting more irritated each second.

"What is taking the rest so long?" He grumbled they where missing Longarm, Blurr, Jazz, Prowl ,Optimus and Ratchet where still nowhere to be seen.

"Did you try contacting them?" Said Bumblebee.

\--------------------------------------

"Ugh Sentinel is calling me" sighed Blurr. Him and Longarm had found a cave and had been relaxing.

"Ignore him and if he asks we must of been in a low signal area" replied Longarm. Shockwave honestly didn't want to go back to that babbling idiot.

"So Sir can I ask you a personal question?" said Blurr smiling. Shockwave thought he was so handsome when he smiled.

"You can refer to me as Longarm when we are not with the others and yes you may." Said Longarm with a smile his eyes staring into his eyes. How Shockwave wanted Blurr to kiss him and put those small hands around him.

"Do you have a special someone on cybertron?" Asked Blurr eyes wide with curiosity.

"Uh..no why do you ask?" Replied Longarm. Shockwave was a bit startled by that question why did Blurr want to know?

"Well you see..." Blurr blushed. "the truth is ...that I like you"

"Blurr I don't understand." Longarm said confused. Shockwave was now shocked what did he mean by I like you? But before his question was answered he felt soft lips press against his. He pulled away from it.

"I'm sorry Longarm" said Blurr disappointed and slightly mortified but then Longarm leaned back in to kiss him again.

"Blurr this.. can not happen" said Longarm slightly panting, "I'm your boss we could get in trouble"

"I understand but I am interested in you I will wait if I must for you" replied Blurr.

"Blurr...I" said Longarm before he was interrupted.

" Please just think about it" begged Blurr. 

"Ok I will but now we must recharge"

 

They Laid down on the cave floor. Shockwaves mind was blown.  
The agent loved Longarm and he loved him. He needed to tell Blurr the truth.


	3. Waking up

When Shockwave woke his head was resting on something warm and moving. He opened his optics to see Blurr looking down at him. His arms where around Blurr's neck and his legs around his waist while his laid on Blurr's chest. Blurr hands lay on his hips and one was rubbing under his chin.

He flushed bright red.

"Good morning Sir" said Blurr standing up.

"Morning Agent Blurr" yawned Longarm as he stood up. Shockwave personally felt filthy, and bothered.

"lets head back to base" said Longarm remembering they had showers in there rooms on the ship.

\-----------------------------------

 

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Yelled Sentinel.

 

"We where out looking for resources but it got dark and we lost signal so we took refuge in a cave" replied Longarm.

Sentinel had no reply for that.  
Shockwave also realised ratchet wasn't there.

"We have a murder among us Longarm" said Sentinel.

"What?" Longarms voice cracked a little. Shockwaves spark was racing.

"We found ratchet cut to pieces" sobbed Bumblebee.

"There where only Three people with him at the time which was Prowl, Bulkhead and Optimus."  
Said Cliffjumper.

"The only one carrying weapons able to do such damage is Prowl"   
Informed Jetfire.

"WE SHOULD KILL THE TRAITOR BEFORE HE KILLS SOMEONE ELSE"  
Shouted Sentinel.

"The strange part is none of the three of us remember what happened" said Optimus.

"I think its illogical" replied Longarm ,"You have no reason nor proof that Prowl would kill Ratchet I think it is only fair that we keep watch on him and Prowl would you ever think about killing Ratchet?"

"No he was a friend" said Prowl. Shockwave could see the sadness in his Optics.

"LIES! HOW CAN WE TRUST HIM?" roared Sentinel.

"How can we trust you Sentinel?" Replied Longarm. "You where the last one in the engine room"

Sentinel Optics darted at him a scowl on his face. 

"I think it would be wise to go look for more supplies" said Longarm before walking into the ship.  
\--------------------------------------

Blurr followed him to Longarms room. Longarm was already inside the room. Blurr knocked but got no answer. He opened the door only to get the shock of his life. There in the room stood a tall deception with one optic. Who merely turned his head to Blurr. Blurr passed out.

"Blurr are you alright?" whispered a soft voice.

"ugh where..am I..?" Said Blurr waking up to see Longarm looking at him.

He jumped up and away from Longarm.

"What's wrong Blurr?" Asked Longarm.

"You..you..your a decepticon!" He gasped spark racing.

"Blurr" said Longarm softly.

"What?" Said Blurr nervously.

"I am a Decepticon spy" replied Longarm before stretching out and back into Shockwave. 

"This can't be! You used me! I loved you!" Breathed Blurr.

"Yes I did use you but Blurr I never thought I'd fall in love or that anyone would love me" replied Shockwave,"I love you Blurr you know I do."

"Your..a Decepticon" muttered Blurr.

"That doesn't make me incapable of feeling" replied Shockwave.

"Do you know what happened to Ratchet or did you have any thing to do with it?" Asked Blurr.

"No I have no idea what happened" replied Shockwave, "So are you going to report me?

"No If you truly do care for me as I do for you then I couldn't bring myself to do it, even though I'm suppose to be a good autobot"  
Answered Blurr.Blurr couldn't do it no matter if he was Longarm or Shockwave that wasn't Going to change the fact that he still cared for him.

"You where a good agent but a horrible autobot" replied Shockwave.

"That's hardly fair!" Argued Blurr.

"You should take it as a compliment" said Shockwave, "good autobot are argent selfish and have no honour Examples are Sentinel and Ultra Magnus."

"Oh really?" Said Blurr sarcastically" I thought the decepticons where the ones who started the war for no reason."

"We started this war because we have been treated like scrap for centuries autobots using us as slaves or worse. I've seen what autobots true nature is." Said Shockwave bitterly.

Blurr couldn't help but stare at the mechs body it was very curved and slim in parts. He'd be Lying if he said he didn't find Shockwave attractive.

"Blurr, Longarm Prime Sir you two in here?" Said Cliffjumper on the other side of the door.

"Yes?" Shockwave changed back into Longarm.

"Sentinel is having meeting in five minutes." He said before walking off.


	4. The Liar

Sentinel was standing up on a rock while the other autobots surrounded him chatting to each other.   
"Silence!" he roared. Everybody stopped and stared.   
" We are in a terrible situation there appears to be a decepticon among us."   
Shockwaves spark froze as he looked across to Blurr who was looking back at him.  
" How can we be certain?" asked Optimus.   
"We found this in a particular mechs luggage" said Cliffjumper. Jetfire held up a communicator with the decepticon symbol on the back.  
Two thoughts entered Shockwaves head.  
He didn't bring a communicator.  
The one they had was clearly fake but no normal autobot would know the difference.   
"The mech which we believe owns it is..Prowl" said Jetfire though he had a certain look of discontent.  
"IM NOT A DECEPTICON!" snapped Prowl.  
Everybody began to argue except for Longarm and Blurr.  
"If I may point out how do we know that someone didn't put that in his luggage" said Longarm making everyone fall back into silence.

 

 

"Is that worth the risk" asked Sentinel not caring what Longarm said.

"It is if he isn't the spy and we start going against each other" Longarm replied.

"Longarm makes a good point" said Optimus.

"Fine but he is not to leave the ship or be alone is that clear?" snapped Sentinel.

"Yes sir" said Longarm.

"Now we should keep looking for resources maybe energon we are low in supplies I contacted Ultra Magnus he will be here in four days it appears there's a decepticon issue at base." said Sentinel, "Oh and Longarm, Blurr a quick word."

Everybody left leaving those two alone with him.

"Longarm who is your superior?" asked Sentinel.

"You sir" said Longarm. Shockwave hated the mech.

"Then you should learn to shut up when I'm talking and not to run that fat mouth of yours" snapped Sentinel, "second of all the next time I call you I expect an answer did this conversation get into that big head of yours?"

"Sir we explained the lack of communication" mumbled Blurr.

"I wasn't talking to you and if you ever dare to speak out of turn like that Ill throw you into a trash compactor since all you seem to be A dysfunctional piece of Scrap who no body can understand when you talk half the time. Now dismissed." he walked off. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
As they walked further away Shockwave saw the tears rolling down Blurr's face.

"Blurr don't cry you shouldn't listen to that dysfunctional idiot. Your smart handsome funny and above all else kind" Shockwave shifted back into him self and hugged Blurr who smiled " plus he's lying to us"

Shockwave explained the fake communicator.   
"Blurr I promise you if Sentinel hurts you I will kill him" Shockwaves tone was dark  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After hours of not finding anything they headed back to base. Cliffjumper and Jetstorm where back.

"I am going to go freshen up" said Longarm heading onto the ship.

Blurr stood there talking to Jetstorm till he decided to go look for Jetfire leaving Blurr alone with Cliffjumper.

" I know what your up to Blurr" said Cliffjumper.

"What are you talking about?" said Blurr.

"I know what's going on between you and Longarm" said Cliffjumper.

"What would that be Cliffjumper?" Asked Blurr getting concerned.

"You two are plotting against Sentinel I've seen the way you and Longarm look at each other or maybe its just you using him to protect yourself but whatever it is I will find out." he replied.He walked off.

Blurr entered the ship and made his way to Longarms quarters.He opened the door and walked in.

Shockwave was still in the shower he found it very relaxing. His time was running out though, he would need to leave soon to go back to the deceptions.   
He herd the door shut. He wrapped a towel around him and changed into Longarm. He walked out to see Blurr sitting on the bed. 

"What the frag is wrong with everybody?!" Said Blurr.

"What do you mean?" Asked Longarm.

"Since we got here everybody has been acting weird, like Cliffjumper just accused me of betraying sentinel." Muttered Blurr,"he thinks we are up to something and then sentinel is trying to kill off people and then I'm lying about the fact that There is a decepticon spy with us" 

"Cliffjumper is suspicious of us?" Asked Shockwave now slightly worried.

"Yes"said Blurr 

"Blurr there's something I need to tell.." Said Longarm before he was interrupted

"Longarm,Blurr Sentinel is telling everyone to pack up we are heading to the City of niask Jazz spotted it from a nearby mountain" said Jetfire.

"Ok Jetfire well be ready soon" replied Longarm.

"What did you want to tell me?"asked Blurr.

"Blurr in 3 days a ship will be at niask to collect me and I need to know will you come with me?" Said Shockwave.

"Waite if I hadn't found out you were a decepticon you were just going to leave me?" Asked Blurr voice cracking with sorrow.

"Yes not that I want to leave you, Blurr about how you felt about me... " before Longarm finished he leaned in and kissed Blurr."I feel the same way about you , I dont think I could go on without you anymore, Blurr I love you" 

" I will go with you" Blurr finally replied.

\------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've took ages to update I will try get more done in future


	5. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave and Blurr have some fun. :D

Shockwave was growing impatient Sentinel had been naming out everyone to make sure they were present. After what seemed like hours they began the journey to niask.

The group was distraught, unsettled and down right miserable.   
Sentinel lead the way , Cliffjumper and the jetwins behind him. Blurr and Longarm stayed at the back ,everybody else was in the middle.

Blurr was finding this slow paste walk impossible. The only thing that kept him from running off was Longarm. 

"Everyone stop!" Shouted Sentinel.

"What's wrong Sentinel?" Asked Optimus.

"Come and have a look" he said.

As Longarm and Blurr walked up beside him they soon came to three caves splitting off in different directions. 

"We will split up into three groups to find the quickest way,Optimus you take your group,Jazz you and The jettwins together.Cliffjumper,Blurr and Longarm with me." Said Sentinel 

Everyone went there separate ways. Shockwave was uncomfortable with those two around. Plus the cave looked like it could collapse any second.  
It began to get dark as the day light was drained away by shadow. There was a strange smell , whatever it was, it was disgusting.

"That's file" said Cliffjumper.

"Indeed" said Sentinel.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, the cave flooring began to crack and Shockwave slipped but before he fell Down the hole held onto the edge. He had Blurr in his other hand.

"Blurr!" Shouted Longarm as Blurr's grip loosened a tiny bit.

Sentinel walked over to the edge , Cliffjumper was no where to be seen.  
Sentinel laughed. What was he doing!? Shockwave thought to himself.

"Goodbye Longarm" he grinned as he stepped on Longarms hand which caused the both him and Blurr to fall.

\-----------------------------------

Shockwave woke feeling mainly stiff and slightly in pain. There on Beside him was Blurr who was still unconscious.

"Blurr!" Shouted Shockwave.

Blurr didn't wake or even move.

"Blurr please wake up!" Begged Shockwave starting to worry.

Blurr still didn't stir.

"Blurr please, this is all my fault" he said sadly he rested his head on Blurr's chest and cried.  
When all of a sudden a hand began to rub the back of his head. He lifted up his head to see Blurr smiling at him.

"Blurr! Your awake!" Shockwave jumped up trying to look professional again.

"So what happened?" Blurr said standing up.

"Sentinel stood on Longarm fingers and we fell" replied Shockwave.

"That Fragger wants us dead , but why?" Said Blurr who now had his arms around Shockwaves hips.

"Mmm Blurr" Shockwave gasped as Blurr massaged his aft.

"I want you so Badly" he murmured into Shockwave's audio.

Shockwave didn't know how he had got flat onto his back but he didn't care right now, the way Blurr was looking at him made his spark whirl.

Blurr leaned down and licked his neck which caused Shockwave to shiver from the sensation. Blurr dragged his lips down until he reached Shockwave's warm interface plating.

"You going to open for me?" He whispered into Shockwaves audio. 

Shockwave opened it without a word leaving his spike and valve out. No sooner he did that Blurr's lips where down in his valve, Blurr's tongue swirling inside him. Shockwave moaned loudly. Blurr sat up and replaced his tongue with a finger and began to spread Shockwave. He wasn't slow to add another one.

Blurr was enjoying the sight of Shockwaves valve leaking lubricant because his fingers. His erection pulsed at the sight. 

Blurr left his spike out. Shockwave was happily surprised by its size it was bigger then he had thought in his fantasizes. He brought a hand down and began to stroke it into full erection.  
Blurr gasped at the touch, when Shockwave slide the tip of his claw into the small slit of his spike. He pinned Shockwave hands back and began to line up his spike.

"Are you ready? Asked Blurr. Shockwave nodded silently.

Blurr began to slide in and out of him at a slow pace.

"FaAh-Faster Blurr!" Moaned Shockwave.

Blurr did just that he began to get faster and faster till he had Shockwave practically bouncing up and down on his spike. 

"Aaah Blurr!" Shockwave whimpered as Blurr began to practically Frag him into the ground.

Shockwave could feel his overload coming.

"Blurr ...aaah ..overload inside me!" he begged as his bucked in response to his overload. He left out a Sharpe cry.

Blurr was still ramming into him and continued till Shockwave reached a second overload. 

Blurr groaned as he overloaded inside Shockwave. 

Shockwave shivered he had never been so tired after interface.  
When Blurr pulled out there hot sticky lubricants covered each others legs.  
Blurr lay down beside him.

"I love you Shockwave" Blurr said smiling as they both drifted off into recharge


	6. Death

Shockwave's woke to a slight movement beneath his head.Had last night really happened?he thought to himself.

"I see your awake beautiful" said Blurr sitting up with Shockwave.

"Where you awake long?" Asked Shockwave snuggling into Blurr's neck.

"No" said Blurr who's smile turned into a worried," what are we going to do?"

" We need to find away out" replied Shockwave.

"And Sentinel?" Said Blurr looking down at Shockwave.

"I'll deal with him" replied Shockwave fists clenching.

\-----------------------------------

They after a very long time found a way out of the cave and into the open air. It would have been nice if there wasn't a huge storm coming there way.

"That storm looks bad" said Blurr staring of into the sky.

"There, its tracks probably made by Sentinel and Cliffjumper" said Shockwave.

They followed the tracks, after another few hours they came to a cave.

"hello?" Called Blurr into the Cave.

 

"Blurr?" Said Sentinel.

As Shockwave and Blurr walked further into the cave they saw Sentinel and Cliffjumper staring at them with surprise .

"You TRAITOR!" Cliffjumper roared.

"See I told you Cliffjumper something wasn't right about those two!" Roared Sentinel who lunged at Shockwave. 

He began trying to punch Shockwave in the eye. But as he went to Blurr pushed him over and shot him in the knee.

 

"You little Glitch! Cliffjumper get him!" Roared Sentinel.

Cliffjumper swung for Blurr but missed , Blurr then leaned in and punched him into the side but it didn't stop Cliffjumper from punching Blurr into the face hard. Cliffjumper put a gun to his head.  
"Good bye, Blurr"laughed Cliffjumper.

That was it he was going to die.

When suddenly one large claw busted threw Cliffjumper's chest and he fell to the ground dead.

"You Fragger!"roared Sentinel.

"Blurr! Are you ok!?" asked Shockwave.

But before Blurr could awnser he saw Sentinel trying to shoot Shockwave in the back.  
Blurr pulled out his gun.

...........*bang*............

A body hit the ground.


	7. Disgrace

Blurr had shot Sentinel in the stomach. It wasn't enough to kill him but he fell to his knees.

"You ..are a disgrace.." He coughed.

"Sentinel! Cliffjumper! Blurr! Are you here?" Called Optimus.

Before Blurr could register what happened he was getting dragged off into the woods by Shockwave.  
They kept running till Shockwave felt that they where at a far enough distance. This had gone horribly wrong.

"What have I done?" Muttered Blurr.

"Blurr he tried to.." Started Shockwave before getting interrupted .

"This my fault for not reporting you! And for trusting you!" Blurr shouted.

Shockwave started crying. What had he let himself become? He first fell in love over an autobot and then he was crying for one. He was a disgrace to the decepticon cause.  
He felt arms wrap themselves around his body he looked up to see Blurr staring at him.

"Shockwave...Im sorry,its not your fault ..my heads a mess right now I..love you"

"I love you too" replied Shockwave who had stopped crying.

"There going to look for us , what are we going to do?"asked Blurr.

"If we get to niask by tomorrow Soundwave will be there waiting for us." Said Shockwave.

\-----------------------------------

"Blurr is a traitor, I can't believe it!" Said Bee.

" I dont know anymore, I still dont trust Sentinel either"said Prowl.

"I dont trust him at all" said Bee.

"Why don't you?" Asked Prowl.

"The whole you being the decepticon, I think he's trying to get rid of people" said Bee.

"I think your right Bee" said Prowl.

 

\-----------------------------------

Jazz didn't trust Sentinel at all. First he tried to tell the group that Prowl was a decepticon spy and now it was that Longarm was a decepticon and Blurr was working with him. Jazz didn't think it made much sense. 

His thoughts stopped when he saw Sentinel going off into the woods alone. He followed him into the deep woods into the woods and stopped behind a tree when he heard Sentinel talk.

" Listen here Spider, here's your payment for dealing with ratchet but ill need you to capture Optimus while I despose of his fragging group" Sentinel muttered.

"hmm that will require extra payment" Jazz turned around to see a spider like femme which he identified as Blackairachnia and a green insecticon ,"So why do you need Optimus so much,I presume its not for a good reason if you need to kill off his group."

"Why I need him does not concern you, Understand?"he Snapped.

"Fine" she took the extra money and left.

Jazz ran through the woods and back to the others , he hoped Sentinel didn't see him.  
Jazz ran to Bumblebee and Prowl.

"Prowl can I talk to you for a minute?" Asked Jazz.

"Yes Jazz"answered Prowl

They walked off together leaving Bumblebee alone. Why did Prowl like Jazz more then me? Bumblebee thought to himself.  
Any time where Bee tried to talk to Prowl would bring up Jazz or Jazz would join the conversation.He didn't hate Jazz but he wished he wasn't there constantly getting involved.


	8. With you forever

Shockwave and Blurr had been walking for a long time,in fact I was getting dark out. 

"Look there's niask"Said Shockwave,pointing off into the distance where the small city lights glowed brightly.

Shockwave shifted into an light purple autobot femme.

"I didn't know you could change gender?"said Blurr.

"Indeed I can" replied Shockwave.

The city of niask was a dreary and dull place compare to the beautiful forest. There seemed to be a storm approaching.  
They continued to the location of a hotel.

 

"Can I help you?" Asked a young Femme.

"Im looking for a double room ,thank you"said Shockwave.

"Name?"she asked.

"Amethyst" Shockwave replied.

After Shockwave exchanged the money they made there way to the hotel room.  
It was decorated in a very modern look.  
Blurr laid down on the bed.  
Shockwave began to remove his armour till he was completely naked.

"Im going for a shower" said Shockwave.

"Is that an invitation?" Blurr grinned at him.

Shockwave said nothing and entered the shower. Blurr stripped off and followed in only to have Shockwave push him onto edge in the shower where he could sit Down. Shockwave sat on his lap and began to gently stoke his spike.

"Your not going to get clean by doing that" laughed Blurr.

"I dont care, we can get clean later"he said as he began to stroke Blurr into full erection. He stopped and turned into the femme again and began to suck on Blurr's spike. The sound of the water dripping away in the background.

"Mmmh...Shockwave" Blurr moaned. Shockwave began to slide him in and out of his mouth.Shockwave began to lick the slit of Blurr's spike.

"Aaah!" Blurr cried out as he overloaded in Shockwaves mouth. Sticky Lubricants ran down Shockwaves chin and onto his chest. He turned back to his real self.

"Enjoy yourself?" Shockwave chuckled.

"As if you needed to ask" Blurr laughed.   
Blurr switched places with Shockwave so that Shockwave was sitting down. Shockwave spread his legs apart to show of his wet swollen valve lips. Blurr sank a finger into the valve and began to massage around his anterior node.

"mmh-So good Blurr" Shockwave moaned.

Blurr added a second finger and began to stretch him. 

"mmh- Ah!" Shockwave gasped as Blurr began to thrust into him with his wrist, wich caused Shockwaves body to arch forward into the thrust.

Blurr pulled his fingers out and lined up his spike.

"Blurr?" Said Shockwave as he looked at Blurr, his spark was opened its bright light highlighting his face.

"Shockwave, I've made my mind up, I want to be with you forever so" Blurr began,"Will you be my Sparkmate?"

"Yes I want to be with you forever too" replied Shockwave.

Shockwave opened his spark chamber, Blurr slid his spike into Shockwaves valve and pressed there sparks together.

"Blu-ur-Ahh" gasped Shockwave as he began to thrust, there sparks began to merge.

"Sho-ck-wave- "Blurr groaned as he began to pick up the past, going faster and faster,there sparks started crackling as they swirled together.

"Ah-Blurr-mm!" Shockwave gasped. He was going to overload soon.

"Shockwave!" Blurr growled.They both overloaded. 

"Blurr!" Shockwave yelled as there sparks merged together.  
Blurr pulled out gently lubricants splattered between them. Shockwave was literally a hot mess. He was in need of a good recharge. Blurr stood him up and began to clean him.

"I love you" Blurr whispered softly into his audio. The cute look on his face to perfect for words.

"I love you too Blurr" replied Shockwave as Blurr pulled him into a warm embrace.  
They stood there for a while letting the water droplets slide Down there frames.


	9. The begining of the truth

Shockwave woke up bright and early, Blurr's a warm frame pressed against him. He decided he'd go get energon cubes for when Blurr woke up.   
He shifted back into Amethyst and headed down stairs and into the food court.  
He bought too cubes and headed back upstairs he froze at the sight of there room door of its hinges on the floor.  
He put the cubes down and entered the room to see Jazz pointing a gun at Blurr.

"Blurr he's using you ! He's probably working with that spider freak!" Yelled Jazz.

"Who?" Questioned Blurr.

" I think he is referring to Blackairachnia who I am not working with and in fact did not know she was here" said Shockwave perfectly calm.

"Jazz, I dont know who your talking about ,but Shockwave hasn't got anything to do with it." Said Blurr.

"Oh yeah because I'll believe that after he killed Cliffjumper" said Jazz.

"Yeah he did that to save me!"snapped Blurr.

"What?" Said Jazz putting his weapons down.

"Cliffjumper followed Sentinels orders and tried to kill me"said Blurr," I shot Sentinel returning the favour from Shockwave"

"I dont trust Sentinel either, that's why I ran off ahead" said Jazz" he wants all of us dead except for Optimus"

Blurr and Shockwave where both sharing a surprised look.

" And Blackairachnia is helping him?" Questioned Shockwave.

"She's doing it for money" said Jazz," Blurr I came hear cause I need your help trying to stop Sentinel and Shockwave if your willing to help"

Blurr looked at Shockwave.

"I will help only because I have the opportunity of disposing of Sentinel and because I care about Blurr." Shockwave said in a serious dark tone.

\-----------------------------------

Shockwave,Blurr and Jazz had gone back into the forest. The idea was that Blurr and Jazz would go after Sentinel while Shockwave delt with Blackairachnia.

"Hmm I think it is best if I we separate and meet back up at the hotel" said Shockwave.

"Alright , plus Blackairachnia seems to be around here somewhere" said Jazz pointing at the webs.

"Be careful Shockwave" said Blurr kissing him.

"I hope you will be too" he said before leaving.

Blurr did not want to leave Shockwave. His spark was racing inside.   
After a long time they eventually came to where the group had settled.  
They where surprised when they saw Blackairachnia and what was a wasp like bot attacking the group. Prowl and Jetstorm seemed ok but the rest where badly injured. 

"Oh look more autobrats" she said has she stuck her spider legs into Jetstorm who fell to the ground. 

"Waspinator, destroy blue bot?" Said the wasp like creature as he knocked out Prowl.

"No you get the other one, I'll take care of the blue one" She said using her webs to swing towards Blurr she began to shoot webs at him.

"Run Blurr!" Shouted Jazz as Waspinator sent him flying through the air.  
Blurr began to run but as he was running he didn't see one of her webs.

\-----------------------------------

Shockwave couldn't find the spider femme. He had come to a cave.  
He herd voices. He entered the cave to see Optimus pinned To the floor with Sentinel trying to force his panel open.

"You sick Fragger" said Shockwave.

"Oh Shockwave, I thought you'd be off sucking Blurr" said Sentinel ,"How come The dysfunctional idiot isn't here?" He laughed.  
Shockwave saw red. He switched his arm back into his cannon.

*Bang*

He shot Sentinel In the chest. It hadn't killed him but it had damaged him badly.  
Sentinel in return shot Shockwave in the eye, wich blinded him for a few minutes.  
When he could see again Sentinel was gone but Optimus was still there tied up and scared.  
Shockwave walked over and freed him.

"Wait your not going to kill me?" Asked Optimus.

"No but we must...agghh!" Shockwave hissed in pain his spark felt like it was pulverized. Blackairachnia had Blurr! Shockwave switched into tank mode and raced off to find Blurr.

\-----------------------------------

Blurr hissed in pain when she dug her claws into his side.

" Hmm so what's so special about you?" She laughed.

Blurr was in agony. She had practically broken his right arm , she had bent the antenna on top of hid head and his side was bleeding. He was starting to loose consciousness.

" I think its time I dispose of you" she said.

Blurr saw the spider leg swinging down towards him, this was it he was going to die. She was going to offline him.

Suddenly she fell to the ground.  
Blurr blacked out.


	10. If I had lost you

Blurr woke to a bright light he saw Shockwave staring down at him tears rolling from his optic had he done something wrong.

"Your finally awake!" said Shockwave resting is head on Blurr's chest.

"How long was I out?" asked Blurr remembering what had happened.

"Two days, I thought you might never wake up" said Shockwave as Blurr wrapped his arms around him.

Blurr realised there was other decepticons staring at him, he also saw other autobots on med beds. Optimus was standing there talking to Megatron when he saw Optimus lean up and kiss Megatron.

"Where are we?" asked Blurr.

"The decepticons saved us Blurr" said Jazz.

"Your on the Decepticon ship" replied Shockwave.

Blurr looked at him in surprise. 

"Maybe it would be best if I brought you back to my quarters" said Shockwave picking Blurr up like a sparkling with his claws. Blurr didn't protest he was a little bit tired.  
Shockwave brought him to the quarters they would be sharing. The berth was huge decorated in purple . There was a faint purple ceiling light. A huge washroom and a desk with a chair. The room its self was dark and widely spread. There was a tv too.  
Blurr didn't think it was bad but it was nothing like his apartment. 

" I hope this will be alright, I can change things if you don't like them." Said Shockwave who looked somewhat sad.

"I think all I might want is a sofa, Shockwave what's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around Shockwaves waist. 

" I thought I had lost you Blurr, I was upset that you got hurt! I should of Been there for you!" He said in a sob which caused Blurr's spark to ache.

"Shockwave it wasn't your fault and I'm ok" Blurr said hugging him closely.

"I wouldn't be able to go on if I lost you Blurr" he said snuggling Blurr's neck.

"It will take more the some spider to stop me!" Blurr said with a big grin on his face,"you missed me didn't you?" He said rubbing Shockwaves chin. 

Shockwave nodded.

"Why we have a little bit of a celebration since I'm ok." he whispered before licking Shockwaves audio and gently squeezing his aft with both hands.

Shockwave blushed bright red as he moaned loudly.

This is one thing Shockwave loved about Blurr. He had these moments of lust , which excited Shockwave.

Blurr moved fast , removing Shockwaves armour and his own.  
Blurr began to kiss and lick Shockwaves antlers. 

"Aaah-Blurr!" Shockwave gasped. His antlers where sensitive.

"Oh my, look at your antlers there all flushed and hot, good thing I know how to cool them down" he whispered into Shockwaves audio before sucking Shockwaves antlers one at a time.

"Mmm Blurr!" He moaned he could feel his valve dampening. 

" Shockwave, Can I ask you a question?" Blurr said a grin on his face.

"Yes?" He said still moaning a bit.

"Do you have an actual mouth?" asked Blurr

"Um yes" said Shockwave lifting up a panel which covered his face plate to show a small mouth.

"Wow, its so cute" said Blurr shoving his tongue into Shockwaves mouth.

Shockwave flushed bright red as Blurr broke from the kiss and began to trail his kisses down the way onto his valve covering.

"You going to open up for me darling" Blurr whispered into his audio. Shockwave replied by opening his panel and spreading his legs wide so Blurr could just see the little bit of lubricant in his valve.  
Blurr couldn't help but get massively turned on by Shockwave. The mech was arousing to say the least. But as Blurr was day dreaming about Shockwaves valve walls, he felt himself get pushed on his back onto the bed and with cuffs on his hands.  
Shockwave seemed amused, he took out a small whip.

"Hmm Kinky aren't you Shockwave" he groaned as Shockwave licked his head antenna. 

" Did I give you permission to speak !?" He said sternly while giving Blurr a whip on his aft.

"Mmm-Ah" Blurr moaned after being whipped on the aft , Shockwave slid one hand down under Blurr's spike covering.

"Open your panel" Shockwave ordered.

"Yes master" he decided to play along with this, he opened his panel to show his half erect spike. He longed for Shockwaves claws to be on it. 

But instead Shockwave sat in front of Blurr with his valve on display. Blurr was confused until he saw Shockwave sink a claw into himself. Blurr's spike pulsed at the sight.   
Blurr watched as Shockwave bounced himself on his own claw ,he watched the lubricants run out of his valve and he herd the little gasps from Shockwave. He was fully erect , he needed Shockwave .

"Master please touch me!" He begged.

"Hmm oh Blurr I love hearing you beg for me but what exactly do you want me to do?" Shockwave said cutely while placing his next to Blurr's spike. It throbbed and leant over in Shockwaves direction.

"Oh I see , I know what you spike wants" he said before wrapping his lips around Blurr's spike. He began to suck it and lick it. He dragged his tongue along the under side of Blurr's spike.

"AH-ah Shockwave!" He gasped and Shockwave slapped him on the aft with the whip.

"I think you want to be punished" Shockwave chuckled.  
Blurr's spike jutted out lubricants onto Shockwaves face and chest as he overloaded.  
Shockwave climbed up onto Blurr's lap. He positioned him self onto Blurr's still erect spike.   
He moaned as he felt Blurr's tip hit his anterior node. Blurr groaned when he felt those warm walls clutch around his spike.

Shockwave began slow using his height as an advantage to slide Blurr's spike out until only the head was still inside then going back down hard so Blurr's Spike was deep inside him.

"Please - Faster master!" He begged.

Shockwave began to get faster and faster until Blurr's Spike was crushing his valve when he went down.

"Ah-Ah-Ah" gasped Shockwave as Blurr jutted his hips up the way.

Shockwave uncuffed him as soon as he did Blurr has Shockwave laying on his back with his legs wrapped around Blurr's waist.  
Blurr began to ram into him getting faster and faster till there was static between them.  
Shockwave was gasping. He was surprised when Blurr sat them both up and picked Shockwave up by the aft and began to trust up into Shockwave at full speed.  
Shockwave threw his head back and cried out in pleasure. Blurr licked and sucked on Shockwaves neck cables.  
They both overloaded with a moan. Blurr felt his lubricants jut out into Shockwaves valve. Shockwave felt lubricants drip down his legs.

"Wow, Blurr you are an amazing lover" he moaned as Blurr placed him on the bed.

"As are you sweetspark" Blurr kissed Shockwave. Before pulling him into a warm embrace.  
Blurr realised that Shockwave had dozed off in his arms. 

"Goodnight beautiful" he kissed Shockwave before going off into recharge.


	11. Suprise

Blackairachnia sat there in status cuffs waiting to see wether or not she was going to be offlined. She had hurt Blurr, killed Ratchet and had had hurt some of Optimus's group. 

"All I needed was the money and now I wont have the rest of it" she muttered to herself.

"Vhy did you need the money?" Asked Blitzwing as Icy startling Blackairachnia.

"I needed the money because someone said they could help me get rid of this horrid organic part!" She snapped.

"Vhat are you talking about ? I vouldn't call you horrid looking" He said," You are an Antractive femme!" He blurted put as Random.

Blackairachnia just blushed and said nothing. 

 

Megatron walked in with Optimus and Shockwave.

"Blitzwing has she caused any trouble?" Said Megatron.

"No Lord Megatron"replied Blitzwing.

"Well , Shockwave and Optimus its your choice are you willing to forgive her or should she die?" Megatron said Coldly.

Shockwave stared for a few moments. He had discussed it with Blurr. Blurr wasn't seeking vengeance on her. She had Hurt Blurr. But Shockwave wondered why?   
That was until Blitzwing explained it all. Shockwave wasn't sure he was mad that she hurt Blurr but he knew that she had always hated that organic side , shed do anything to have it removed.

"No. I am willing to put this behind us, we lose enough decepticons as it is" Shockwave finally said.

Blackairachnia was surprised. So was Blitzwing and Megatron. Shockwave wasn't the kind of person you piss of and get away with it.

"No, It's not her I want revenge on" replied Optimus. 

"Well then Blackairachnia your free" Megatron said before giving Blitzwing the sign to un-cuff her, before leaving with Optimus and Shockwave.

"Thank you Blitzwing"she said embarrassed, she didnt usually have people to help her like that.

"For vhat?" He said smiling.

"Helping me out there, if you hadn't said anything I could of seen that going wrong, so thanks"She gave him a kiss on the side of his faceplate before walking off. 

"No problem!" Blitzwing as Random said blushing brightly.

\--------------------------------------------------

Shockwave felt at home, it had been a long time since he was back on the ship, it hadn't changed much.   
Right now he was showing Blurr around.

"So, What's the story behind Megatron and Optimus kissing?"asked Blurr.

"A long one, to shorten it they where together before but went there separate ways when Optimus became a prime and when the war was in full action" replied Shockwave.

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Blurr.

"I dont know , Sentinel will be eliminated wich I will more then likely play a part in" replied Shockwave,"As for you I think it would be best if I helped you train to fight in a more effective way" 

 

"Ok, not sure if I'll be any use but I'll try" said Blurr, watching Shockwaves aft wiggle as he walked, he couldn't help himself. 

Shockwave glanced back to see Blurr staring at his aft. Blurr didn't even notice Shockwave looking at him.

"Enjoying the view?" Asked Shockwave tilting his head in amusement.

"Hmm you caught me " Blur laughed before hugging Shockwave. As he was hugging him he slided his hand down Shockwaves back and grabbed his aft.

"Blurr !" Shockwave gasped while his face plates heated up in embarrassment.

"So, What's the schedule for today?" Inquired Blurr.

"Megatron wants to kill Sentinel, he needs to get back to cybertron but he's aware that there is Autobot ships on high alert so he needs a plan" Said Shockwave.

"What happened to Optimus? He didn't look ok." Asked Blurr.

"Sentinel forced himself upon Optimus" replied Shockwave.

"He..forced him to interface with him?" Said Blurr smile fading from his face.

"Indeed"Shockwave answered also noticing Blurr hadn't removed his hand from Shockwaves aft,"your being very possessive of my body"

" I like the feeling of knowing that your mine, and that I am yours" said Blurr smiling in amusement.

Shockwaves spark whirled around in his chest. Blurr was so loving , Shockwave was surprised that he was able to love someone like him. 

They got back to there quarters, they had a meeting with Megatron later. Blurr was bored and aroused he decided he wanted to do something about it.  
Shockwave was lying on there birth reading a data pad. Blurr took the pad from it from his hands and placed it on the desk beside the berth. He pinned Shockwaves arms above his head and then cuffed him to the  
Berth.

"Blurr! What are you doing?"said Shockwave surprised at Blurr's actions.

Blurr didn't awnser he began to remove Shockwaves armour till he was bare. Shockwave moved around trying to get comfort in the cuffs. But stopped when he saw Blurr's head lower down to his valve. He felt Blurr's slick tongue wiggle its way into his valve. Blurr stretched his valve lips gently before he began to suck on Shockwaves anterior node. 

"Aaah-Blurr" he gasped and moaned as Blurr added two fingers aswell as his tongue into Shockwaves now dripping wet swollen valve.

"You look so pretty like this" Said Blurr smiling to see a Shockwave with blushing brightly faceplate and with a dripping valve,"You make me so hard at times I cant control myself" he whispered into Shockwaves audio.

Shockwave was shocked at first but now was realising this wasn't just one of his erotic fantasy's, that this was real. He wanted Blurr's spike hard and fast inside him.

Unfortunately he would have to Wait because of:

"Commander Shockwave please report to Command room immediately , Megatrons orders" a Soldier said loudly from outside the door.

"Im afraid this will have to wait Blurr" Shockwave said seeing that Blurr was clearly annoyed," i'll make it up to you later, why dont you go talk to the other autobots while im gone" Shockwave got dressed quickly 

"Ok , seya later then" said Blurr before giving him a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry I took so long o update had exams then Christmas but im back :)


	12. (not a Chapter )

Hello everyone!

Unfortunately I will not be updating for a while I have very Important exams coming up and ive been dealing with family issues. I unfortunately may not be updating till summer however if I get the chance I might write a oneshot. Do not worry "How long will it last?" Will not be abandoned! 

Lady_Frostwave

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic hope you enjoy it and sorry for spelling mistakes :)


End file.
